My Hopes, My Love
by aihane-chaan
Summary: Elizabeth dan Ciel sudah bertunangan sejak lama. Tapi menginjak usia remaja, Lizzie mulai menyadari Ciel tak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan dia menyukai Lizzie. Lizzie pun memberanikan diri menanyakannya. Dan jawabannya...?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroshitsuji** ? Not mine haha

ENJOY~!

Btw, tolong jangan permasalahkan perbedaan umur antara fic dengan aslinya yaah, 'kay?

* * *

><p>Oh ya, disini orangtua Ciel alhamdulillah masih sehat wal'afiat, jadi Sebastian bukan iblis, dan Ciel nggak melakukan kontrak apapun. Aku pengen aja buat cerita seandainya mereka semua itu manusia biasa. Hehe.<p>

* * *

><p>Enelysm School, London 2011<p>

Enelysm School adalah sebuah sekolah elit di kota London dimana para siswanya adalah kaum bangsawan kelas atas. Sekolah itu terdiri dari lima lantai, tiap-tiap kelas hanya terdiri dari sepuluh siswa. Sekolah ini terletak ditengah kota dan sistem pengamanannya pun tak tertembus orang luar. Bangunan sekolah terpisah di tiga lokasi, ditengah sekolah itu ada sebuah kolam air mancur raksasa yang sangat indah jika dilihat di malam hari. Disepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan tiap gedung dikawal oleh rimbun pepohonan dan harum bunga-bunga. Burung-burung pun berkicau melawan panasnya sengatan matahari hari itu. Di sudut pojok kanan sekolah terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang indah, namun jarang dikunjungi siswa karena lokasinya yang jauh. Toh, pohon sakura tak hanya tumbuh di situ.

Lain bagi Elizabeth Midleford, tempat itu merupakan lokasi istimewa baginya. Pohon sakura itu dikelilingi kolam, dan dihubungkan oleh jembatan kecil.

Sang gadis berambut pirang itu bersandar pada batang pohon, lalu secara perlahan duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, menatap langit biru dengan pandangan menerawang. Tangan kirinya terangkat seolah melawan cahaya matahari yang hendak memasuki matanya, dan cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manis sang gadis berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Peristiwa pemantulan sempurna, kata guru fisika-nya.

Lizzie, panggilan akrab Elizabeth, mendekatkan tangan kirinya ke dadanya, mengamati dengan seksama ukiran-ukiran sederhana namun elegan yang terpahat di cincinnya.

"Hei Liz, tak baik lho melamun disini." Kata Lan Mao, keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini satu tahun yang lalu, entah sejak kapan, mereka menjadi akrab. Lan Mao khawatir karena sudah beberapa hari ini Lizzie tampak tak bersemangat.

Ketika tak ada satu kata pun kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil temannya itu, Lan Mao melanjutkan, dengan tatapan serius yang jarang Lizzie lihat, "Boleh aku tahu ada apa, Liz?"

Lizzie menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Haha. Terimakasih, Mao-san. Kau tau, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang khawatir di sini."

Mao mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan si phantomhive itu ya?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Mao tak suka ini. Tapi dia diam, menunggu sahabat disampingnya itu bicara. Memberi waktu bagi sahabatnya itu untuk berpikir.

Lizzie menghela nafas. Lagi. Ia kembali menatap langit biru sambil berkata, "Kau tau, aku sedang berpikir apakah sebaiknya pertunanganku dengan Ciel dilanjutkan atau tidak."

Lan Mao hanya bisa melongo. Lizzie selalu berkata padanya bahwa dirinya dan Ciel sudah bertunangan sejak mereka dilahirkan. Pertunangan di antara sesama kaum bangsawan memang hal yang lazim dilakukan. Ciel dan Lizzie tumbuh bersama, bahkan Lizzie berkata bahwa mereka sudah saling memanggil orang tua satu sama lain "Ayah" dan "Ibu". _Just what the hell is going on here? _Pikir Mao. Tapi dia masih tetap diam, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Lizzie.

Lizzie melanjutkan, "Kau tau berapa umur kita sekarang?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? _Pikir Mao. Mao menjawab dengan nada oh-ku-tak-peduli, "Delapan belas untuk kita dan dua puluh untuk bocah itu kan?"

Lizzie mengangguk pelan. "Dan sudah selama itulah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapnya lirih.

Walaupun tak mengatakan apa-apa, jelas dari wajah Mao tertulis 'Haa?'

Lizzie meregangkan badannya dan menarik nafas sebelum berbicara, "Kau tak percaya? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Sejak dulu, tiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku mengejar Ciel. Tiap hari, entah sejak kapan, kukatakan aku menyukainya. Dan tiap hari itulah, dia tak menggubrisku. Tak mengatakan padaku apakah aku harus mempertahankan perasaanku ini padanya atau tidak."

Mao menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Lalu benda apa itu di jari manismu, Lizzie-ku sayang?"

Sorot mata Lizzie semakin menggelap. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan cincin di jarinya itu dengan tatapan hampa, "Ini hanya sebuah cincin; simbol aku mengikat Ciel secara paksa dalam sebuah hubungan yang tak pasti arahnya. Pada hari pertunangan pun dia tak sekalipun mengatakan dia menyukaiku."

Mao diam terpaku. Sejak kapan Lizzie bisa jadi semuram ini?

Mao menghela nafas, "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

Lizzie tersenyum sedih, "Jujur Mao, dulu aku selalu berpikir Ciel adalah pasangan takdirku. Tapi sekarang aku cemas. Aku sadar, Ciel tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Tak pernah menciumku atau memelukku. Bahkan, ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkanku di sampingnya. Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika akhirnya aku hanya menyusahkannya karena keegoisanku sendiri?"

Mata sang gadis berambut pirang itu berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia tak menangis.

Mao bingung harus berkata apa. Yang jelas, ia tau Lizzie terluka. Akhirnya, ia memeluk gadis itu.

"Ssh... Tenanglah." Hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Lizzie sampai HP di kantongnya bergetar. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke kantongnya, mencari benda kotak itu. Setelah sekilas melihat ID penelepon, ia melepas pelukannya dan menjawab, "Ya, nii-san?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tau, jam berapa sekarang, adikku tersayang?"

"Jam 14.23 kan?"

"LALU DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? INI SUDAH BUKAN JAM ISTIRAHAT, INI JAM PELAJARANKU. KALAU DALAM 30 DETIK KAU DAN NONA ELIZABETH TAK DATANG, TAK ADA LAGI COKLAT UNTUKMU!"

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Lizzie terheran-heran bagaimana dirinya dan Mao bisa ada di ruang Biologi 2 yang ada dilantai tiga hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran itu berakhir tanpa Lizzie mengerti satu hal pun yang bisa diajarkan. Karena masih tenggelam dalam renungan ketika keluar kelas, Lizzie tak sadar bahwa ada orang di depannya-dan menabraknya.<p>

"Maaf, aku melamun..." Kata Lizzie sambil mengambil bukunya yang berserakan. Pada saat Lizzie akan mengambil buku terakhir yang terjatuh, orang itu juga mengambilnya-sehingga tangan mereka berdua bertemu. Spontan, Lizzie menarik tangannya dan mendongakkan kepala, beradu pandang dengan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya. Haha." Ciel Phantomhive, orang yang ditabrak Lizzie, tertawa kecil lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Lizzie melongo. "Ciel? Sedang apa disini?"

Ciel geleng-geleng kepala, "Liz, Liz... Ini hari Jum'at lho? Kan selama hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu kita tak menginap di asrama sekolah?"

"Ooh." Jawab Lizzie singkat.

Ciel memperhatikan wajah Lizzie sekilas, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar gedung, menuju bangku taman di sisi barat sekolah.

"Elizabeth, ada apa?" Kata Ciel, menatap mata Lizzie dengan serius.

Lizzie kaget, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Dia memunduk, memutuskan kontak mata, menatap bebatuan di taman yang saat ini baginya sangat menarik.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Ketika Lizzie mencoba mendangak sedikit, tertangkap oleh sudut matanya Ciel yang masih menatapnya dengan serius.

Lizzie menyerah. Walaupun tak tau Ciel akan menjawab apa, Lizzie menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini terus menghantuinya.

"Ciel Phantomhive, apa kah kau menyukai Elizabeth Midleford?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, meremas kedua tangannya untuk menguatkan diri. Kali ini, Lizzie tak menunduk. Ia menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang sama seriusnya.

Tolonglah jawab 'Ya', pikir Lizzie.

Ciel terbelalak kaget. Mukanya memerah, namun tak terlihat oleh Lizzie karena hari sudah gelap.

"Aku tak membencimu." Kata Ciel sambil mengucek-ucek rambut Lizzie.

Tak benci?

Oh...

Jadi cuma seperti itu aku bagimu? Pikir Lizzie sedih, ia mengamati cincin di tangan kirinya, lalu melepasnya. Walaupun tubuhnya bergetar, ia menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Belum, belum... Aku belum boleh menangis.

"Liz?" Tanya Ciel cemas karena Lizzie terus saja menunduk.

Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan kerikil di tanah, Lizzie menyerahkan cincinnya itu kepada Ciel.

"Nah, kalau begitu... Kau harus temukan orang yang kau 'cinta' ya. Ja... Jangan lupakan aku. 'kay?"

Sang Ciel Phantomhive pun melongo, "Liz, ap—"

Namun sebelum Ciel sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, jari telunjuk Lizzie menyentuh bibir Ciel, menyuruhnya diam.

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Aku mengerti kok. Terimakasih untuk semuanya selama ini. Maaf sampai pada saat seperti ini pun aku terlalu egois." Lizzie lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Ciel, jinjit sedikit sambil menarik dasi pemuda itu yang menyebabkan Ciel menunduk sedikit, dan menyapu bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman pertama yang dingin.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Lizzie di telinga Ciel, tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya yang tampak shock, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benaknya-pohon Sakura. Ternyata disana ada Mao. Lizzie memeluknya dan menangis tanpa suara. Mao yang awalnya terkejut pun tak bertanya apa-apa dan menemani sahabatnya yang menangis dalam diam.

Patah hati itu... Sakit sekali ya? Pikir Lizzie.

Tapi Ciel... Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukaimu.

Entah berapa lama Lizzie menangis. Ia dan Mao pun tertidur karena lelah. Mereka tak menyadari datangnya dua sosok manusia ke tempat mereka.

"Wah-wah, jahat sekali anda, Tuan Muda. Masa' membiarkan tunangan sendiri menangis?" Kata pria yang memakai pakaian seperti butler.

"Aku tak perlu pendapatmu, Sebastian!" Timpal Ciel.

Ciel lalu jongkok dan mengamati wajah Lizzie, menyeka air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata Lizzie.

"Dasar perempuan." Gerutu Ciel, menggendong Lizzie. Sebastian sendiri menggendong Lan Mao.

* * *

><p>Entah bagaimana caranya, saat Lizzie terbangun keesokan harinya, dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri.<p>

Mungkin Mao yang membawaku? Pikir Lizzie.

Ia bangun dari kasur berukuran Queen Size miliknya, dan seketika ia langsung merasa pusing. Lizzie meraba dahinya dengan tangannya sambil duduk di sofa putih di dekat kasurnya-benar saja, dahinya terasa panas.

Lizzie, bukan waktunya untuk sakit, pikirnya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Lizzie keluar kamar dan langsung disapa oleh para pelayannya. Nampaknya tak ada yang menyadari dirinya sakit—kecuali satu orang.

"Nona, anda terlihat kurang sehat hari ini. Bagaimana jika anda beristirahat saja?" Kata Alfard, ketua para pelayan disana setelah memperhatikan wajah nona-nya.

Lizzie menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja, Pak Alfard. Oh ya, ayah dan ibu masih belum pulang?"

Sang pelayan hanya bisa mendesah, "Belum, milady. Dan apa yang harus saya katakan ketika mereka pulang dan mendapati anak mereka satu-satunya sakit?"

"Aku yang paling tau kondisiku kan?" Kata Lizzie meyakinkan kepala pelayannya itu.

Lizzie menatap langit dari balik teralis jendela.

Hari ini cerah sekali. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaanku.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari kediaman keluarga Midleford, seorang pemuda bernama Ciel Phantomhive menghela nafas panjang untuk ke-seratus kalinya pagi ini. Dia duduk sambil membawa buku, namun jelas terlihat buku itu tak sedikitpun menarik perhatiannya.<p>

Orangtuanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anaknya itu pun cemas, tak biasanya Ciel seperti ini.

"Pagi, Ciel. Kau sedang apa?" Sang ibu lalu duduk di samping Ciel sambil membawa dua buah cangkir berisi coklat hangat. Sementara itu, sang ayah pergi meminggalkan ruangan, tau bahwa Ciel lebih terbuka kepada Ibunya.

"Pagi, bu. Ehm... Aku sedang membaca buku." Kata Ciel sambil langsung sok asik dengan bukunya.

Sang ibu tertawa kecil, namun tetap diam sambil meminum coklat hangat didepannya. Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Ciel buka suara.

"Mama..." Sudah jadi kebiasaan Ciel dia akan memanggil ibunya 'mama' saat akan membicarakan sesuatu yang memalukan baginya.

"Hmm?" Balas sang ibu. Dia berhenti meminum coklat, memberikan perhatian penuh pada anaknya.

"Eehm... Liz... Elizabeth memutuskan pertunangannya denganku." Kata Ciel sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkirnya dengan sendok tanpa henti.

Sang Lady Phantomhive terperangah. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak melihat wajah stress anaknya yang seperti ini. Ia lalu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Dan Ciel pun memulai sesi curhat bersama ibunya itu-hingga siang hari pun tiba.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

"Maaf mengganggu Nyonya dan Tuan Muda. Tetapi ada telepon dari kediaman nona Elizabeth." Kata Sebastian, butler keluarga Phantomhive.

Sang ibu tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget putranya.

"Ingat kata mama ya Ciel, jangan takut untuk berkata jujur. Jika kau tak mengatakannya terang-terangan, dia tak akan mengerti. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Bila perlu, kejar terus sampai dapat, hehe. Sudah, sana..." Kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum kepada putranya itu.

"Elizabeth benar-benar menggenggam hati putraku, eh? Hahaha..." Celetuk sang ibu sambil kembali meminum coklat hangatnya yang kini dingin.

"Dan kau benar-benar menggenggam hatiku, eh?" Kata kepala keluarga Phantomhive, masuk ke ruangan dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Hahaha... Seperti inilah perempuan, sayang..."

* * *

><p>Mobil Ferarri hitam Ciel melaju kencang sore hari itu. Baru saja ia diinformasikan oleh Pak Alfard bahwa Lizzie pingsan dan kini demamnya semakin tinggi.<p>

Begitu sampai di depan kediaman Midleford, penjaga gerbang langsung membukakan gerbang setelah melihat Ferarri hitam Ciel yang sudah sering keluar masuk kediaman itu.

Setelah masuk, ia disambut para pelayan, lalu masuk ke kamar Lizzie. Dibalik tirai putih tipis yang menutupi kasur Lizzie, samar-samar Ciel melihat Lizzie yang tertidur pulas. Dan setelah menyingkap tirai itu pun, Lizzie memang terlihat sedang terlihat tidur sangat pulas. Namun ketika Ciel menyentuh dahi gadis itu, dirasakannya dahi gadis itu panas. Padahal kata Alfard, dokter sudah memberikan gadis itu obat.

Ciel menarik kursi yang terdekat dan mendudukinya.

Duduk diam.

Memperhatikan gadis didepannya.

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<p>

Selama Lizzie tertidur, ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman, yang tak ingin ia lepaskan. Lalu secara perlahan, ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka, dan hal yang pertama ditangkap matanya adalah Ciel Phantomhive yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan Lizzie.

"...-el?" Ucap parau si gadis.

Walau nyaris tak terdengar, rupanya hal itu cukup untuk membangunkan Ciel.

"Ah... Liz... Kau sudah bangun." Kata Ciel, menarik tangannya.

Dan kehangatan yang Lizzie rasakan pun sirna.

"Ah, syukurlah demammu sudah turun." Kata Ciel setelah menyentuh dahi Lizzie dengan tangannya.

Memang, pandangan Lizzie masih agak kabur, dan ia masih merasa pusing. Tapi, hal itu tak menghentikan hatinya untuk berdebar-debar.

Bagaimana ini? Walaupun kemarin aku baru saja ditolak, tapi... tapi... aku... merasa senang Ciel ada disini, pikir Lizzie sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Liz?" Tanya Ciel khawatir.

"Aku nggak papa." Kata Lizzie, walaupun suaranya masih parau, namun sinar matanya sudah bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Ciel..."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih..." Lizzie tersenyum memandang Ciel. Baru saja Lizzie akan menutup mata karena mengantuk, dirinya mendengar kata-kata yang membuatnya tak mempercayai kupingnya.

"I love you." Bisik Ciel pelan namun tegas di kuping Lizzie.

Lizzie bengong, tak bisa memproses apa yang baru Ciel katakan. Mukanya merah padam. Kata-kata 'I love you' terus terulang-ulang di otaknya seperti kaset rusak.

"A... Apa?" Tanya Lizzie dengan suara tercekat.

Wajah Ciel memerah, namun ia kembali menatap Lizzie dengan tatapan serius, menarik tangan kanan Lizzie dan menciumnya, "I love you."

Lizzie melongo, mukanya tak mungkin bisa lebih merah dari saat ini.

Ciel tersenyum melihat muka merah Lizzie. Ia lalu bangun dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kau minum obat."

"Ciel..."

"Aku akan mengambilkan obatmu."

"Ciel..."

"Nah, tunggu ya."

"Ciel Phantomhive!"

Dan Ciel berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Lizzie.

"I love you too." Kata Lizzie dengan suara pelan, senyum mengembang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu secara perlahan ia menutup matanya dan tidur pulas dengan senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Ciel lalu bersandar di tembok dan merosot, mukanya merah padam. Ia menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, "Dasar perempuan..."

* * *

><p>Saat Lizzie terbangun, Ciel sudah tak ada. Ia melirik jam meja yang ada disampingnya, dan ternyata sudah jam tujuh malam. Jangan-jangan tadi hanya mimpi? Pikir Lizzie. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Betapa kagetnya Lizzie ketika sadar tangannya tersangkut sesuatu-bukan rambutnya. Ketika ia memperhatikan jari-jarinya dengan seksama, ia tersenyum mendapati cincinnya sudah kembali menempel di jari manisnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seminggu kemudian<em>

"Nah, sejak kapan putriku jadi secantik ini?" Kata Ibu Lizzie ketika membantu anaknya memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura. Menurut cerita anaknya itu, beberapa hari yang lalu Ciel mengajaknya untuk ke sebuah acara festival bersama hari ini.

"Nah, dengan begini sempurna!" Celetuk ibunya setelah memasangkan jepit kupu-kupu berwarna pink di rambut Lizzie yang terurai.

Mereka lalu keluar dan menuju ruang keluarga. Sang ayah tersenyum melihat anaknya dan memeluknya, "Ayah masih tak percaya membiarkanmu diculik bocah itu."

Lizzie tertawa pelan, "Hahaha... Ciel tak menculikku, ayah."

"Hmm? Masa' sih?" Kata sang ayah sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Oh yeah, benar sekali." Kata Ciel yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ciel!" Kata Lizzie senang sambil tersenyum.

Ciel balas tersenyum lalu menarik Lizzie dari ayahnya.

"Tuh kan, aku tak menculiknya. Dia yang datang padaku." Katanya sambil mencium pipi Lizzie. Wajah gadis itu pun langsung merah padam.

"Shall we go, princess?" Kata Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Lizzie menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Em... Okay."

"Kenapa buru-buru, sayang?" Kata Ibu Ciel dari balik pintu. Rupanya, ayah dan ibu Ciel juga ikut datang ke kediaman Midleford.

"Agar tak diledek oleh kalian." Ujar Ciel pelan.

"Ciel-kun, menurutmu bagaimana penampilan Lizzie?" Tanya ibu Lizzie sambil tersenyum.

Ciel merasakan pandangan semua orang jatuh padanya, "Emm... Aku tak membencinya."

Ibu dan Ayah Ciel pun tertawa sementara Lizzie dan orangtua-nya kebingungan.

"Bagi Ciel, 'tak benci' sama artinya dengan 'suka sekali' kan, Ciel?" Kata sang ibu masih sambil tertawa.

Lizzie menatap Ciel tak percaya sambil berkata, "Ciel... Kalau begitu... Dulu-"

Sebelum Lizzie menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ciel memotongnya, "Psst... Sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

Ciel lalu menarik tangan Lizzie dan mengajaknya keluar.

Ketika sampai di pintu keluar, terdengar suara ayah Lizzie, "Pokoknya putriku harus kembali dalam keadaan utuh, bocah!"

Muka Lizzie memerah sedangkan Ciel memeletkan lidahnya, "Soal itu aku nggak bisa janji."

Dan pasangan itu pun pergi dengan tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>_~^!END!^~_<span>**

Gimana? Gimana? Fic pertamaku di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Dibuat atas request sahabatku, Virda / Julie / Sistaku haha

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Review or not is ur choice.

Kalian baca aja aku seneng :)

Eh tapi kalo bisa review juga yuaa *gubrak*


End file.
